Sparks
by Taco Addict 2.0
Summary: Marinette decideds it's time to get over Adrien and all Adrian wants is for Marinette to talk to him. Maybe he can convince Chat Noir to persuade her. And why is it always raining?


Hey, guys. I understand you all want me to update my other MLB story, but this just popped into my head during personal finance and I just have to write it out. I'll be updating my other stories soon, I promise. I just have to figure out how to write out the plot.

Oh, so a thought came to mind yesterday and I told one of my friends about it. What if the reason Adrien's dad has that book and the reason his mother isn't around anymore, is because she used to be Ladybug? I mean, honestly, I can totally see it. Especially if you think about it, enough. Like she used to be Ladybug and there was an accident or something and Adrien's dad was so grief stricken he became cold and distant. Plus that whole scene with Adrien's ring in that one episode, come on!

But it's just a thought. Like this story.

This was honestly supposed to be a short 1K fic. Heh.. I'll be apologizing 10K words later.

I have gone in and updated and fixed a few stories, especially my Austin and Ally story, it's been updated at least twice so far. So if you wanna check that out, that would be hella awesome.

Have I mentioned that work is definitely kicking my ass? No? Well, trust me, it is. Don't get me wrong at all, being a high school senior making a couple hundred bucks a week (I waitress, for those who don't know) is exceptionally wonderful, but it's extremely tiring. Especially since my _Nior_ -mal (Ba-Dum-Tsss) hours range from 2 PM to 9 PM, sometimes later. I try and write out new fics and update chapters as best as I can, cutting into my sleep time or writing them on the bus while using my phone.

Honestly with finals this week, I'm surprised I'm even writing this story.

Priorities, loves.

Also, listen to "Sparks Fly" by Julia sheer and Tyler ward. Their cover is the inspiration for this fic.

* * *

It was October third when Marinette realized that she needed to get over her crush on Adrien Agreste.

Lazily sprawled across her fuzzy pink rug, she stayed in her room and thought of all the encounters she had experienced with the supermodel. Many of them were small interactions with her blubbering and stammering like a three year old, and there were very few where she could create a coherent statement. Other than those brief interactions, she realized they never associated much outside of the classroom, other than spending time with Alya and Nino. They had almost nothing in common; sure, they shared the same appreciation for Jagged Stone and their friends were currently in a relationship, but that's pretty much it.

Marinette laid in her floor, thinking of all the times she seemed to look- and sound like an incompetent fool. She had never had a stammer in her voice before, and Adrien should not be the reason for her having one now. It wasn't fair to her.

What did she even like about the guy, anyways? Sure his physical appearance was absolutely perfect, without a doubt. The way his blonde hair flips just the right way, the way his eyes sparkle when he gets excited about something, or the way he smiles and flashed his pearly teeth, creating small dimples. But was there anything beyond that? Sometimes they would catch grapes in their mouths during lunch or tag-team against the couple they're friends with. There were few times where she could recall him playing video games with her, telling her that her parents were really nice. Or, the time where her uncle visited and she needed a translator. So he was helpful, kind, and friendly, but everyone already knew that. Every once in a new moon, he'd tell her a stupid joke that reminded her of Chat Noir, but he most likely picks those off from the Ladyblog. Past that, she didn't really have anything on his personality to go off by.

She frowned, deep in thought. She remembered the first time they moet, when he kneeled beside her desk with that stupid gum. How dare he? His first day and he was already out to humiliate her? Hell, she bet he didn't even know her, just wanting to impress the snotty blonde that sat behind him. She refused to associate with the likes of him, especially if he was friends with Chloe. Selfish, spoiled brat. Anyone who was friends with her was bad news, and she would definitely not put herself in that position. Then, the umbrella incident popped into her mind, overshadowing her previous thoughts. He seemed sincerely upset that she refused to acknowledge him. Said that he wasn't trying to pull anything mean, and that he had never been to public school before and just wanted to make friends. His honesty had surprised her back then, and she still thinks about it a year later.

Maybe it's time she stopped thinking about it.

After all, Adrien barely talks to her, let alone thinks about her. So why should she even bother?

Crunching her stomach in an attempt to get off the floor, she grabbed her phone and dialed Alya. Maybe her best friend could giver her some guided wisdom.

"Y'ellllo?" Alya's voice smoothly flowed through the speakers.

"Hey, Alya."

Her bestie's tone turned cheerful, "Hey girl! Where are you? I'm at the park and guess who's posing for a photoshoot?"

"I'm guessing Adrien?"

"Duh! Now get over here! This could be your chance, girl!" Alya sounded so enthusiastic.

Clearing her throat, marinette calmly told her friend, "No, I don't think I want to."

"Wait, _what did you just say_?"

Marinette sighed. She had to tell her if she wanted any sort of help. "I said that I don't want to. I don't think I'm going to try and pursue Adrien anymore, Alya. It's time for me to get over him."

Silence engulfed their conversation. She obviously surprised her friend in a major way, especially since Alya knew that Marinette had a year long crush on the kid. Despite all the futile attempts at getting his attention or inviting him to certain events, nothing ever worked in her favor. She was reluctant to give up, but when it doesn't seem to work, it doesn't seem to work. It was only then did she realize that the line went dead, meaning Alya hung up on her.

So much for guided wisdom.

Deciding she had nothing better to do, she willed herself to work on some newer designs. She wanted to improve her Ladybug suit, but she had to make certain modifications in order for the material to stay in tact. She couldn't have a rain hood if she knew it was just going to be ripped off like a flimsy bandaid, now could she? She thought of making one for her feline companion, but quickly realized it would take a lot more than a measly hood to keep him from getting wet and irritated.

Then a ray of light reflected off the crimson electric guitar she stowed away at the back of her room. Her love for music started when she found an older acoustic was tucked away in the basement during her elementary years. Her father bought her that during her fourteenth birthday but she hadn't picked it up in years. The neck was firm and the body remained beautiful and the strings were all still in place. She used to love playing in her spare time, it was sort of therapeutic for her. Unfortunately, she hardly had any spare time left for the vast amount of therapy she actually needed.

Maybe she could try playing something soon, especially now that she's not spending excess time chasing after a boy.

Standing up and making her way to her desk, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She seemed so plain. She wore almost the exact same outfit and hairstyle every day. No wonder no one ever took notice of her. Her skin was pale, but that was to be expected in the middle of fall. Gently tugging at the bands that held her hair, she let it fall against her neck. Adjusting some stray strands, she sm

* * *

iled softly. Maybe a new look was just what she needed to get through this. She told herself she would make herself some personal designs and use them to her own advantage.

She was going to start right away, until the trapdoor to her room was busted through.

"Marinette! Are you okay? Let me feel you; are you sick?" Alya stormed into her room in a fit and quickly took on the role of Marinette's nurse by placing her hand on her friend's forehead.

"Did you run all the way here?" Alya was out of breath.

"Duh! You're obviously sick!"

Giggling at her redhead accomplice, she removed her hand. "Alya, trust me, I'm fine."

"No, I know something's up."

"Well I don't know what you're talking about."

Alya huffed, "Marinette, as soon as you saw Adrien in his new sweater yesterday, he was all you could talk about. Now you're suddenly over him? What gives, girl?"

Marinette could tell that her friend worried for her, and it made her feel warm. Knowing that her best friend worried for her about the tiniest things felt nice, felt like she really meant something to her- which she obviously already knew - but it made her feel good to express it once in awhile.

"I just, I don't know. I don't want to feel like an idiot anymore. I can't even talk to the guy, Alya! Besides, we have basically nothing in common and we don't hang out. I've tried, you know I have, but nothing worked. I've just been doing some thinking and I've decided that it's most likely time I gave up. I have more important things I could be doing."

"Like what?"

She bit her lip," I could be doing school work, for one. Or, I could be working on designs I haven't finished, or helping out at the bakery. Hell, I could even start playing music again."

Alya sat up herself up from the chair she claimed during Marinette's speech. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, Alya. From here on out, I'm no longer out to be in a relationship with Adrien Agreste."

* * *

October sixth was the day he understood he had a crush on Marinette.

It rapidly startled him. Adrien only believed he could give his heart away to his Lady, but this past week has proved him wrong.

It was only Monday and he couldn't stop staring at her.

He first noticed something was off about the shy girl. Her appearance had changed, just out of nowhere. Her hair was no longer confined to the restriction of pigtails and hung loosely, perfectly framing her face, not a fly away in sight. She stopped wearing her normal cardigan and pink capris, but switched to dark, ripped denim, burgundy tank top, black Vans, and a olive pullover. She kept her signature pink purse, which he thought would clash with her new wardrobe, but it hadn't. What really tied the look together was the fabricated black guitar case she lugged with her.

When Nino and himself strolled into class Monday morning, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Why did she change her look? Not that he thought she looked bad, but he rather enjoyed the appearance she usually gave off. She was sweet and kind and friendly on the inside and he believed that her normal attire gave off the feeling considerably. They sat themselves down at their desks, Nino and Alya already engaging in flirtatious conversation. He was going to complain and tease them, but as soon as he turned around to get Marinette's input, his breath caught in his throat.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was wearing makeup, and boy-oh-boy did she look good.

It wasn't anything drastic or unnatural like Chloe's usual blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick. No, Marinette looked so natural he probably wouldn't have been able to tell if he wasn't so close to her face. She wore a faint blush that blended into the natural rosiness of her cheeks and her lips held the faint sheen of clear lip gloss. What really caught his attention was her eyes. She wore eyeliner that formed into a wing, extending from the corner of her eye and a third of the way to her eyebrow and heavy layer of dark mascara. The makeup made her eyes pop, creating the illusion of cat eyes.

Adrien thought she looked more than beautiful, more so than any other words could possibly describe. He always thought she was pretty, but she just flaunted and accentuated it more.

Why had never noticed her before? He frowned at the thought of him being superficial; he didn't want to only notice Marinette by her appearance. She deserved better than that.

But would she give him the time of day anymore? Nope.

Adrien's curiosity began when he tried talking to her after class. He wanted to borrow her French history notes, since he couldn't attend the class due to a new akuma. In all honesty, he just wanted an excuse to talk to the raven beauty. He was prepared to witness her cheeks turn red and her speech to become incoherent.

Oh, how it surprised him when _that_ didn't happen.

She brushed off the advance as if it was nothing and answered him with confidence. He shrugged off the monotone in her voice, but didn't shrug off her handing him the notes from her locker and slipping past him without even looking his way.

To say he was shocked was definitely an understatement.

She did that throughout the next few days, brushing him off (politely, mind you, it's still Marinette here) and answering him coherently. Instead of gossiping and conversing with the three during class, she buried her head in a small notepad, writing. She no longer sat with them at lunch, either walking towards her home or taking her guitar case wit her to the upper levels of the school. She no longer stammered on her words or hiding behind Alya when he was present or blushing whenever he commented to her. He could finally understand her, but he had grown accustom to her nervousness. In a way, he missed her getting flustered just because he told her 'hello'- or anything, really.

It left Adrien feeling frustrated. What happened? She wouldn't talk to him unless needed and whenever she would it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like the Marinette he grew to know. The conversations the two had felt forced, as if she didn't want him around. Before, he would talk to her and the atmosphere would be warm and calm; while now it felt distant and tense. He always knew Marinette had some issue with _talking_ to him- was it because she was intimidated, he'd never know- but now he knew she might have an actual issue _with him._

Well, fuck.

That's definitely not what he wanted, especially coming from Marinette. Over the course of their friendship, he held a certain soft spot for the designer. The course of this past week, however, his entire demeanor changed. He longed for the smile that was usually reserved for his stupid jokes. He missed Marinette's signature pink jeans and pigtails. He missed eating with her at lunch and catching the grapes she would throw at him in with his mouth. He missed the blushed that tainted her entire being when he would talk to her and the stammer she had acquired on his account. He wanted to see her smile- wanted to _make_ her smile. He wanted to be the reason she laughs until she wets herself. He wants to bring her coffee before school and pay for her lunch on the days they decided to head out. Adrien wanted to know how warm her skin would feel against his when he held her close and how she would smell of French bread and sugar cookies. If she had some type of vendetta against him, it would probably break his heart.

It was currently lunch hour and with his blunette classmate avoiding him, he sat along with Alya and Nino.

"Hey, Alya, is Marinette avoiding me?" Alya looked at the blonde in curiosity.

"Why? I mean, I guess she's not so intimidated anymore and she's a little distracted, I guess. But I hardly call it avoiding you, Adrien. She's just got some stuff she has to deal with."

"So, she has been intimidated by me? Is that why she never talks to me?"

"Did you not just hear her dude? Marinette's _less_ intimidated, if anything. Besides, it's not like she spoke up much, anyways." Nino pipped in, biting into his turkey wrap and wincing when the redhead punched his shoulder.

"She may be shy, but she's still my best friend. Besides, it's not so much as intimidation of you, just more along the lines of the thought of you. Does that make any sense?" Both boys shook their heads.

Alya groaned, "Okay, um, it's more along the lines of not being intimidated of you. You, being Adrien Agreste- model, pretty boy, fashion icon. More of, intimidated by the thought of you, Adrien Agreste- student, friend, etcetera. She just doesn't want to look stupid in front of you or make you hate her or something."

"But I could never hate her; we're friends!" Nino swallowed his water.

"Yeah, man, we get that. But, trust me, Alya's right. I've known Mari since elementary, and she's never had many real friends since Chloe started going to school. So for her even attempting to talk to you is a huge step."

"Plus she thought you were cute, too. But, you know." Alya said.

Adrien frowned. She thought he was cute? This whole time? No, he didn't know. "Then what's changed?"

Alya looked uncomfortable, pulling apart shreds of kale from her salad. "Look, Adrien, if you really want to know so badly, just ask her. She's having some internal battles right now and she's picking up old habits, she's just really busy. If I could tell you, I would but you know that Marinette's my best friend and I'm not gonna say anything she wouldn't want me to."

"But how? I can't even get her to look at my, let alone talk to me about why she suddenly avoids me like the plague."

The couple shrugged. "I'm sure you'll think of something, dude."

"I hope so, Nino."

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully and resulted in the blur of French History and Advanced Physics. Marinette never came back to school after lunch. At first, Adrien thought that she was probably running late like normally, but when Physics started, he really started to worry. It wasn't until Alya passed him a folded note, saying that Marinette's parents pulled her out for the rest of the day. Today was Friday, meaning he wouldn't speak to her as Adrien again until Monday.

An idea popped into his head. She may have an issue with Adrien, but she had no issues with Chat Noir.

The bell rang and Adrien was the first out of his seat, setting off into the streets of Paris.

* * *

When she told her dad she didn't feel good, she wasn't lying.

Marinette came home for lunch friday, in attempts to distance herself from Adrien's persistent hovering. The one time she decides she doesn't want him around, he's always around. He'd been staring at her and coming up to her all week. Honestly it was slightly flattering to her, but she told herself she would get over him. Now she was ignoring him and he suddenly found an interest in her? No, not going to happen. It was a matter of pride and dignity.

He tried talking to her, asking for notes and questions she refused to answer in detail. Her stomach ached and churned all week and finally it was catching up with her. She ran to the employee bathroom in the bakery and emptied the contents of her person. She called her dad downstairs and explained how she was sick and couldn't attend evening classes.

For the rest of the evening (and after she messaged Alya about the situation) she stayed in her room, drinking tea and writing music. She'd been trying to come up with inspiration for at least two new songs all week, but almost nothing seemed to fit. She contemplated writing something romantic like, but when Adrien came to mind, she quickly ignored the thought. Maybe something about being Ladybug? Probably not. Just for security reasons, don't want to let anyone know of her secret identity.

She sat back for a long while, gently strumming and tuning the strings. The soft melody breezed through the room, filling her with peace and calmness. She felt so relaxed. Her first guitar lesson was given to her by her older cousin from China. He showed her how to properly hold the instrument and how to play different chords.

After that she began to experiment on her own. It took her a few years but she got the hang of things. Ever since it's been her favorite pass time. With school, work, and being a superhero, she lost a good amount of time to play. This weekend was her weekend off from working at the bakery, and unless there was an alums attack, she'd stay in her room and play. Marinette sat contently, relishing in revisiting the therapeutic sound. Every chord she played seemed to unwind her and make all her troubles go away.

Oh, how she loved it.

"Marinette," Tikki flew by her, yawning. "You should really go and try to eat."

Marinette brushed the kwami off and continued strumming soft ballads, "I will soon, Tikki."

"Marinette you said that earlier. It's already nine O'clock!"

Tikki was right, it was five past nine and Marinette hadn't eaten since noon. She sat her golden acoustic beside her (they placed it back in the basement after she got her electric and she went back to find it) and went to her closet to grab some pajamas. She found herself drawn to a dark green shirt with long sleeves (which hugged her figure nicely) and a pair of fuzzy pants with black cats on them. It felt appropriate with the month that's basically dedicated to black cats. October is usually very cat celebrated, especially with the essence of a certainly _Chat_ -astrophic superhero.

Marinette groaned. She better head to the kitchen to eat before she made another dumbass joke.

* * *

It was relatively late when he landed on her balcony.

His father had arranged for three photoshoots that day, he had attended piano and chinese lessons, as well as having to finish his actual homework. His brain hurt and his person was tired, but he told himself he had to find out what was going on with Marinette. Feeling free through the night air, Adrien relaxed. Being Chat Noir put his busy mind at ease, reassuring him that despite his extensive schedule he would always have this. The lights flowed all around him, guiding him to his destination with ease as he jumped from building to building. The sky was cluttered with nasty looking clouds and the rumble of thunder shook the world and he only hoped she would be home to let him in before the storm hit.

Her light was on and the faint glow of pink illuminated the outer terrace. The window was smaller than the ones in his room, but it was still large enough for him to get through. Adrien placed his hands at the bottom of the pane and pushed up.

Huh, it was unlocked.

Adrien frowned. He's definitely would have to talk to Marinette about keeping her window locked from now on. It wasn't safe and he really didn't want his princess getting caught up in some kind of trouble. God only knows what kind of creeps could climb into her room during the late hours of the night. Adrien soon realized his thoughts and actions were contradicting themselves, causing a vivid shade of Ladybug red to spread across his nose.

He decided that he doesn't count as a creep, so he can climb into her room with a clear conscious. After all, he was going to check in on her weird behavior (as Chat Noir) not take advantage of her.

Wasn't finding out info on himself _as_ someone else taking advantage?

He decided it wasn't.

Her room was warm against his skin compared to the bitter chill of Autumn. A lamp stood against the corners of the room and her bed was placed at the top of a ledge with a ladder for easy access. Her entire space was pink and black and covered in posters and photos. Walks displayed cut out magazine clippings and photos of her family and friend and fashion ideas she sketched. Posters of major cities and famous designers and bands adorned her doors and ceilings.

What really caught his eyes was the numerous amount of pictures she had of him. Well, of Adrien Agreste, the model. Some held him posing in high end fashion and others held him smiling warmly in a baggy sweatshirt. Clippings of him for various fashion articles were scattered through her room and he brought himself to smile. Only for a minute, for he remembered why he was there in the first place. Why would she start ignoring him if she had all of theses everywhere? If she thought those things she could have at least mustered up _some_ courage to tell him. He would do it for her. Right?

At least Alya was right about her thinking he was cute.

He looked around and noticed her absence. Where was she? He started to feel uncomfortable just standing there. He felt like he was invading her space, and he wasn't only referring to her bedroom.

He had been there only once as Adrien, but he never really paid much attention to the details. His mind was preoccupied on Marinette destroying his will to ever play Mega Strike 3 again. Now, he sees how it all screams Marinette.

There's a desk next to her closet. It was the messiest thing he'd ever seen. A sewing machine was placed on the far left and various scraps of materials entangled with each other. Needles and thread sticking out of every other love, holding them together. Her trash bin was full of crumpled paper, probably designs she didn't feel suited much. Above it held pictures taped to the wall. Dresses and collections of outfits she had compiled over time.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Chat jumped so high that his head collided with the ceiling. He yelped and fell to the floor with a thud.

Marinette covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god! Oh my, Chat I am so sorry! You just scared me so badly! I'm sorry!"

"Marinette, I'm fine." He rubbed his head in attempt to calm the pain. "But it was very interesting hearing you swear. Didn't think you were that kinda girl."

Marinette huffed, "Well I didn't think you were one for breaking and entering, so it looks like we were both surprised tonight."

"Touché, _Purrr_ -incess."

"Jesus, I hate you."

Chat laughed, "Actually the name's Chat, but whatever floats your boat. Nice pajamas, by the way. And really, Marinette? Do you really?"

"Absolutely."

"Now that's just rude." She pushed past him, climbing up the ladder that leads to the vacancy of her bed.

"Yes, how dare I disrespect the stray animal that broke into my private bedroom. Better call Ladybug." She rolled her eyes. "What are you here for Chat?"

He gestured to climb up, silently asking her for permission. The dark haired girl nodded and he climbed to reach her. Her bed was large and covered in a pinkish-purple bedspread. She sat at the head of her mattress with her legs crossed and the same notebook she carried around at school in her was a lump underneath her covers, but he ignored it, believing it was her pillows. He sat on the edge across from her.

"Just checking in on my princess. Do I really need a reason?"

She eyed him, "Usually."

"Aheh, well, okay, I confess. I heard someone conversing about you and wanted to talk to you about it."

Marinette's face twisted and her nose crinkled. "I don't care what Chloe says about me."

"It wasn't Chloe, it was some boy. Adrien, I think his name is." Her eyes widened slightly.

"You… Y-you must be wrong, Chat. It was probably just some other boy."

Chat leaned against the bed. "Blonde hair. Green eyes. Always hanging out with that Nino kid?"

"Whatever."

"Your friend sounded pretty distraught, Mari. Talking something about how you've been avoiding him and you don't even talk to him anymore. Are you two fighting?" He reached over and put his hand on her knee. Marinette made no move to acknowledge him, instead she picked up the covers to unveil the lump. She held the acoustic closely to her body, tuning it in an attempt at tuning him out. **(A/N: Did I just make a play on words?)**

"I.. It's not that we're fighting." Her eyes looked so sad to Chat, but he needed to know. If he had to make her explain it to him as Chat so he could fix it as Adrien, then so be it.

He gently pushed the guitar out of her hands and moved closer to her. Her hands got lost in his and she refused to look at him. He held her chin in front of him so he could see her properly. When his eyes locked with those crystal eyes, his voice caught in his throat.

"You can tell me, Marinette. I won't tell him what's going on, but you seem just as bad. It's not good to hold everything in. Just talk to me, okay?"

"Fine, but.. But first I have to tell you something. Something really important, Chat."

"Anything, Princess."

Her eyes clouded over, "I.. I'm Ladybug… I've been thinking about telling you for so long but.. There never seemed to be a right time. You're my partner and I trust you with all that I have.. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner and I'm sorry if you're disappointed that it's someone like me.."

"Don't you ever think like that, Marinette. I love Ladybug, don't I? There's no difference between you of her; you're the same person. I could _never_ be disappointed in you, understand?

When the tears flowed down past her cheeks, Adrien knew he was done for. He didn't want to make her cry, damn it! He wanted to fix this funk they've been in. And he definitely wasn't expecting her to reveal herself to him. He expected something dramatic and filled with emotion and lights. But here she was, crying and feeling so small in his arms and spilling her most protected secret like it would make her issues disappear.

The girl he fell for was the girl he'd been in love with for the past year. How could she think he'd be disappointed? Sure, shocked maybe, but never disappointed. The only time that could happen would be if he found out Chloe was Ladybug.

That was not a thought he wanted to dwell on.

"You promise, Chat?" She coughed.

He held her closely while she sniffled and hiccupped and cursed himself for causing it in the first place.

"Of course, princess. I love you, you know that. But really, you need to talk to someone about this situation you and your friend are in. Talk to me, pretty please, princess?"

"It's been so hard, Chat. I thought.." She hiccuped again hike he traced small circles on his back. "It's so stupid. Truly, it is. I know you love me but I've crushed on Adrien Agreste for over a year now and I haven't been able to say one fucking word to the guy."

She didn't notice the hitch in Chat's breathing.

"So.. so I've decided to give up. Give up trying to get him to notice me. It's not like we have anything in common if there than our friends, anyways." She trailed off, her voice failing her as more tears trickled down her chin.

Chat held her close. "Mari, you can't give up. I don't know much about your relationship with this kid but maybe you're just over thinking it."

She sat back against her headboard, "I don't think so Chat."

* * *

When she found Chat Noir in her room, it was one thing. Having a discussion about how her heart breaks when she thinks of Adrien is another.

There are tears, lots and lots of tears. Her chest begins to tighten and her stomach churns again. Is this what depression feels like? Is this a phase of grief? She didn't know. All she knows is that all her pent up anger and anxiety just uncontrollably pouring out of her while Chat's stuck in the line of fire. He doesn't seem to mind though, which was confusing since he always claims to love her. He holds her and comforts her while she's down, telling her that things are going to be just fine. How would he know? He's never even met Adrien, he doesn't know how utterly stupid he makes her get.

But she didn't mean to hurt him, she didn't even think he would care.

"It's simple, Princess. Just talk to him, he'll understand."

Chat looked so down tonight, more so than she's ever seen him. His complexion is dull and his shoulders were stiff. His eyes hold a deep pain that she can't bring herself to ask about. His eyes bore into hers, it made her heart skip. His eyes were her favorite thing in the world- when she's Ladybug. If he really tried he could probably get her to do just about anything with those eyes. They're the perfect shade lime green and they sparkle with excitement during every patrol. She realizes tonight is his night for patrol, but he chose to come here, and guesses she can let it slide this one time. He's always doing something reckless, anyways. Starting out as ladybug, his reckless behavior terrified her and she usually thought of leaving him when he started his antics, but over the past year she has grown very fond of his humourous attributes.

He's so close to her right now, talking to her about her feelings for a boy she's been trying to get over all week. Hopefully he can't see what she's thinking.

"Doubt it, Chat."

"How would you know? According to my sources, he's pretty broken up. I've seen a lot of people cry, Marinette, and this kid.. He's clearly hurting."

Her heart broke at Chat's words. Adrien… He cried over her?

She withered underneath his gaze, "I.. Chat, it's really not as simple as you make it out to be."

"Why not?" Why did he look so down?

"Because," she sighed. "I'm so in love with him still, Chat. I don't want him to cry or anything like that but.. It's not fair. I lose interest and he's suddenly interested? I've been so nervous around him all year, trying to persuade him, hell even talk to him. I'm the one with the stammer, that's never happened before, not with anyone. It's not fair that he's the one that gets me like that and he doesn't even care. I tried so hard and now I'm giving up. Besides, he's hardly ever even looked at me, other than when we're with our friends."

She didn't really want to talk about this, but she felt a little better after she got everything off her chest.

"Trust me, Princess. I know it's not fair to you, not at all. But, you have to realize, it's not fair to him." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Let me finish, okay? Look, it looks like you clearly like this kid, a lot. Yeah, so you stammer; so what? Has he ever made fun of you for it? Love does different things to different people. Trust me. I've seen you during my daily patrols Mari, and I can almost guarantee that when you look away, that kid is looking at you the same way you look at him. He's probably too shy for his own good, Mari. Now he's probably heartbroken because he thinks one of his friends hates him. "

Marinette frowned at the sense Chat made. She didn't think Adrien would think she hates him, she never could. There was the churning feeling again. "I don't hate him, though."

"Then you need to tell him."

Thunder roared through the walls of her room, making the hero fall off her bed with a thud. She refrained from laughing. "I didn't realize you were such a scaredy cat, Mr. Noir."

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Holding his hand to his head, he peered out her windows. "I should probably get going soon, it's looking extra nasty out, tonight."

It probably looked how she felt.

She hopped off her bed and walked with him to the window. "I'll try and work things out with Adrien. It probably won't be until after I finish a few songs, though. I've been wanting to finish at least one and if I do before Monday, I'll talk to him then. Okay?"

It was the first time he's grinned since he'd been over. His eyes widened and his smile- she swore she saw fireworks spark. "Sounds good, Princess."

The window opened and he made his way out. Before she could shut it, he turned around and grabbed her hands. The chill of the wind would never compare to the pure warmth he radiated. Rain began to fall and he pulled her closer to him. She hitched her breath, he was extremely close.

"Thanks, Mari. You're doing the right thing. I know it will mean a lot to him."

With that, he turned and leaped over the edge of her balcony. She watched him go, leaping over every building and landmark her could. His movements were chaotic enough to start to the storm alone. Chuckling, Marinette closed her window and went back to comfort of her bed. Tikki had been sleeping the entire time, so she could really talk to her about her mixed emotions.

Chat was always something she had trouble wrapping her mind around, but tonight it felt a little clearer. It was like her brain was forgetting to tell her he was a bad idea, that something would happen and she would regret everything. Chat was her partner and she didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever. But when he held her close, it was like her entire world froze. He was such a warm presence and she wanted him to come back, even if it was for another hug. She'd never felt so safe and so loved and it was all because he took the time to keep her close and comfort her.

That's really something.

Her bed is soft and warm, very inviting when she crawls inside her blankets. Her mind wanders to the discussion she and the leather clad hero shared. He seemed to sad with his words, almost as if it was his heart hurting instead of Adrien's. Chat made her talk about how she felt and what her intentions were, she didn't want to, but she did anyways. He had a habit of doing that, bringing out her emotions that she tried to keep hidden. She doesn't have to keep anything from him, but she did feel uneasy publicly announcing how much she actually _wasn't_ over Adrien quite yet. He didn't falter, just boosted her confidence with telling her how great she is for going to fix things and that things will work out.

She twisted and turned, finding herself unable to sleep. The encounter haunted her into the depths of the night, leaving her with little sleep and lots of questions. Giving up on slumber, she grabbed her book. Maybe she could try writing?

She most definitely could try writing.

* * *

Monday couldn't roll around fast enough for Adrien.

After convincing Marinette to talk to him, he'd been feeling all types of emotions. He was excited that he knew his friend liked him and was willing to work things out. His excitement plundered when he realized she was trying to _get over him._ Then anger hit, after all she had never given him a chance to realize she was under him! How could she ignore him and make him feel like that just because she was trying to not like him anymore? Anger faded to guilt, she felt stupid around him, like she couldn't even talk to him. He basically ignored her first. She felt so insecure and small, admitting all her attempts failed and she gave up. He never meant to make her feel inadequate, he didn't even know he was doing it.

His heart was all over the place, one confusing feeling to another. Marinette liked him, a lot according to what she told Chat. But she was ignoring him, trying to forget him romantically, hurting both of them in an attempt to gain some self clarity. In a way, he didn't blame her. After all, if the roles were reversed, he'd probably try and get over her eventually, too. But now he didn't know what was going on. He wanted her near and wanted to tell her that he's sorry for hurting her and that they would be okay. That they belonged together and he would always be there to make her feel special, just like she deserved.

For the rest of the weekend he alternated in staying at home, going over lines on how he expected the conversation to go. There were so many alternatives to how it would play out and he didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her even more. He'd switch it up at night, her house just within his reach. He wouldn't go inside- hell he wouldn't even knock. He'd just sit there and listen to her strum her guitar. It was a slight shock when he found she played (He recalled the day she brought her guitar case to school) but in all honesty, he should have seen it coming. Marinette is a girl that can literally do anything and everything.

The fullness of her voice never made it to his ears, but he didn't mind. He knew Marinette would be the kind to have a beautiful voice, no matter what. He caught tiny snippets of lyrics that he would cherish in his head. The melody was soft and orchestrated perfectly. She's pause for a few minutes in between- probably to write the chords down- and would start again, playing the rest of the tune as she brainstormed. Everything she played was perfect, his ears had never heard such beautiful sounds.

By Sunday night she played her music with no breaks, assuming her had finished her work like she told Chat.

Anxiously waiting all weekend, he made his way to the front steps of the school. The sky was dreary and grey and he hoped it rained before lunch so he could catch Marinette. Making sure to wear his best street clothes, he checked his appearance one last time. The dark shade of his blue v-neck contrasted against his pale skin and his jeans were of a dark wash, a chain for his wallet dangling out of his pockets. Topping off with the forest colored jacket his cousin bought him from Italy, he decided it was the best it would be.

The school looked so much smaller now that he glanced at it. He loved school, but something told him that today was not going to go well. He felt small at the idea of something worsening the situation he and the raven haired beauty were in. He was an ant in an anthill and today he was afraid he was going to get himself lost. Especially if he couldn't talk to Marinette.

The bell rang and his thoughts ran ragged while he walked up the stairs. What if she wouldn't talk to him at all? What if she changed her mind and hated Chat Noir? What if she was lying to Chat and was now so furiously embarrassed that she moved schools?

His head cleared when he saw she wasn't in her seat.

Sigh. Another day, another depressed model trying to win over the girl that ignores him.

The first three hours of the day passed dreadfully slow. It wasn't until lunch had Adrien's mood picked up.

"Hey girl! Where have you been?" Alya shouted from their lunch spot. The rain hadn't started, so the three friends were enjoying lunch along the steps, like many of the other students.

Marinette had just been dropped off by her parents and was making her way towards them. She seemed happier an- _hey she looked at me!_

"Sorry I wasn't her Alya; Doctor's appointment kept me busy." She waved a pink piece of paper in her hand.

"You hungry? I still have half a turkey sandwich and some chips left." Adrien asked her. She raised her eyebrow in his direction, her face unreadable.

 _Giving her half of your already eaten lunch? Really? Could you be anymore of a screw up, Agreste?_

"Sure, t-thanks, Adrien."

His head snapped up to find her smiling. The ghost of a blush haunted her cheeks and he's pretty sure his face could rival hers. He smiles and moves for her to sit.

Nino bit into his apple, "Gonna play something for us this time?"

"Yeah, girl! Oh, Marinette, please play something. It would definitely make me forgive you for leaving me at lunch all week, alone with these dunderheads." Alya pleaded. Nino stuck his tongue out at her from behind.

Marinette began to unzip her case, "I could play the song I've been working on. It's finally finished, a little kitty gave me some inspiration the other day."

"Awesome!"

"Oh, yeah!"

Thunder rumbled and Adrien smiled at her. "Well let's hear it."

Her fingers grazed the strings carefully, double checking the tune of each. A few of their classmates heard the sound and had already formed a small circle around them. Marinette took a deep breath and started strumming with more rhythm.

"The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of,"

Adrien's eyes widened. He knew Marinette would have an amazing voice, but he didn't realize just how amazing. Her voice was soft and sweet and she hit every note with perfection.

And those lyrics.. They were the same lyrics he had heard from her balcony.

"Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

He didn't realize he began singing with her, and apparently no one else had, either. His voice was soft, not wanting to take the attention away from her performance. But, damn it, their voices sounded so perfectly together. Maybe next time he would be a little louder.

"My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would…"

Adrien knew the song was about him as Chat Noir. Every word she sang screamed of her thoughts towards the feline hero. His heart swelled with emotions, knowing the girl that stole his heart could return such feelings. She began the next chorus and he decided to join her. This time he would speak up, so she would notice that him.

"Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

They had gathered a larger crowd, everyone surrounding them. But he could only keep his focus on Marinette. Their voices blended together and it was the most glorious thing. She was so into the song, but she was intently watching him. Probably wondering how the hell he was able to perfectly mimic her words. After a couple more chords, he saw her give him a small smile.

"I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show."

The sung in union again. The rain was slowly falling, wanting to ruin the moment the two shared. He refused to acknowledge it.

"Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

The rain was falling intensely now, beating down with furiousness of a thousand storms. Many of their classmates ran for cover inside, but they located to the edge of the school enterance to watch the blonde and blunette. He almost wouldn't have noticed, especially with the way Marinette was looking at him right now.

Her hair stuck to the sides of her cheeks and neck and her mascara began to trail down into black tears. Her eyes, so big and blue, bore into his. He was pretty sure he looked a mess and the his father would pitch a fit when finding him this disgruntled. But he didn't care, not a bit. Not when he had Marinette with him.

"Chat.."

He bit his lip, "I guess this was a _Chat_ -astrophic way of finding out, huh?"

Marinette gave a sad laugh, "Oh, Adrien, I.."

"Hey," He knew she was going to put herself down so he moved closer to her and took her hand in his. It was so tiny and warm compared to his. Her one hand in his, her used his other to place on her cheek. "It's okay Mari.. I promise. Just, please, give me a chance to take the pain away. Get me with those blue eyes and let me find that you're even better than I'd ever imagined."

She giggled- _God_ how he loved that sound. Her free hand went through the slick folds of his sopping hair. Her nails gently grazing along his scalp, leaving Adrien to lean into her touch. Everything about this felt so right, so perfect. She trailed her ministrations to his ear, then the side of his face. Her touch burned his flesh and he silently begged it to never stop.

 _You touch me once and it's really something..._

Definitely, something.

Adrien let the hand he held in her lap to fall so he could hold the oe along his cheek. "Marinette.."

He subconsciously leaned into her. His eyes fluttered shut at the warmth she radiated. His stomach coiled at the close proximity they shared and he could feel her breath. Using the hand on her cheek to pull her closer to him, he let his lips graze against hers for the ghost of a second. Her lips were still, hesitant to let him in. He gently pressed against her and his mind thought of nothing else. Her lips were soft and sweet and everything he'd ever imagined they'd be. Chills shook him to the core and kept his hair on end. His chest felt tight and warmth flooded his body. She gave into him, gently synchronizing their lips together. She ran her hands back through his hair, causing him to shiver at the touch. It was only when the sky roared with thunder did they separate.

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were plump and she looked so damn beautiful.

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around._

This will most definitely haunt him; haunt his dreams, his thoughts...

"Adrien..?" He opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them. She's staring at him, "Are you okay?"

He could only smile and kiss her hand.

"Trust me, My Lady. I'm better than okay. In fact, I believe I saw sparks fly."

So much for Marinette Dupain-Cheng getting over Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Jesus Christ I fucking finished it. Dear everything high and mighty, it's done.

I guess I'll have to work on how to write shorter one shots, because damn. I've spent the entire week working on this and I've never been more stressed while writing. I'm pretty proud of it, though. It came out better than I expected.

I told you guys it would be around 10K words! Sorry, hehe….

Don't worry, ow that this is finished I'll start working on another few chapters of other stories. I might try and think of a SHORT (for real) ficlet for the 100 or one of my other fandoms. I have a few I haven't written about yet, but you know the deal.


End file.
